wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K9/3
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj III. Głuchy. Nazajutrz z rana ocknąwszy się, postrzegła, że się nieco przespała. Zdziwiła się tem niezmiernie. Odwykła już była, niefortunna, nawet od snu. Radosny promień wschodzącego słońca, przekradłszy się przez okienko, muskał ją po twarzy. Ale tuż przy słońcu we framudze, zobaczyła przedmiot, który ją przeraził; zobaczyła nieszczęśliwą twarz Quasimoda. Mimowolnie przymknęła oczy, ale napróżno; zdawało się jej, że wciąż widzi po przez różaną swą powiekę jednooką tę, szczerbąto-zębną larwę, oblicze tego straszydła. Zarazem też, mając oczy ciągle przymrużone, posłyszała głos twardy, temi słowy zwolna do niej przemawiający: — Proszę się nie lękać. Jestem twoim przyjacielem. Przyszedłem zobaczyć cię śpiącą. To ci szkodzić nie może, wszak prawda, że przychodzę spojrzeć na cię gdy śnisz? Cóż cię to może obchodzić, że stoję tu, gdy masz oczy zamknięte? Teraz już odchodzę. Ot, skryłem się za ścianę. Możesz już pani otworzyć oczy. Coś boleśniejszego jeszcze, niż same te słowa, słyszeć się dawało w dźwięku i tonie, z jakiemi wyrzeczone zostały. Wzruszona cyganka otwarła powieki. W okienku istotnie nie było nikogo. Podeszła ku otworowi i zobaczyła biednego garbuska, skurczonego w kątku pod ścianą, w postawie ofiarnej i boleściwej. Usiłowała przemódz na sobie wstręt jaki w niej nieszczęśliwy budził. — Chodź że! — rzekła łagodnie. Z poruszenia jej ust, Quasimodo wniósł, że go odpędza; powstał więc i oddalił się kulejąc, zwolna, z pochyloną głową, nie śmiąc nawet podnieść na młodą dziewczynę wzroku pełnego rozpaczy. — Chodź-że! — krzyknęła nań. Ale nieborak wciąż się oddalał. Wtedy wybiegła z celki, rzuciła się za nim i za ramię go pochwyciła. Poczuwszy jej dotknięcie, Quasimodo drgnął całem ciałem. Podniósł błagalne swe oko, a widząc, że go dziewczę w swą stronę ciągnęło, zawracało, rozpromieniał cały z radości i rozczulenia. Ona pragnęła wprowadzić go do swojej celki; ale on upierał się przy progu. — Nie, nie — mówił — sowa nie wchodzi do gniazdka jaskółki. Więc w postawie wdzięcznie ku niemu zwróconej, dziewczę usiadło na swojem posłaniu, ze śpiącą, kozą u stóp. Oboje zachowywali czas jakiś milczenie; on przypatrywał się nadzwyczajnemu jej pięknu, ona nadzwyczajnej jego brzydocie. Co chwila odkrywała w nim nową jakąś ułomność. Spojrzenie jej przenosiło się kolejno, to z jego kolan , złamanych na kark wygarbiony, to z karku wygarbionego na twarz jednooką. Nie mogła pojąć, iżby istota tak okropnie na ciele pokrzywdzona istniała na świecie. Po całej tej wszakże postaci tyle się rozlewało smutku i boleści, że poczęła nieco się oswajać z potworem. Quasimodo pierwszy przerwał milczenie. — Więc kazałaś mi pani wrócić? Główką dała znak potwierdzenia, mówiąc: — Tak jest. Pojął skinienie głowy. — Bo też niestety — rzekł, jak-by się wahając, czy ma dokończyć — jestem głuchy. — Biedny człowiek! — zawołała cyganka z wyrazem litosnego współczucia. On się uśmiechnął boleśnie. — Znajdujesz, że tego mi tylko i brakło, nieprawdaż? W istocie głuchy-m. Tak już jestem stworzony. To okropne, wszak prawda? Ty, pani, ty taka piękna! W głosie biedaka tyle było głębokiego poczucia swej nędzy, że dziewczę ani jednego słowa wyrzec nie miało siły. Zresztą, i słyszećby jej nie mógł. Mówił dalej: — Nigdym jeszcze brzydoty swej nie widział dokładniej, niż obecnie. Gdy się z tobą porównam, sam się nad sobą lituję, taki-m biedny i nieszczęśliwy, takie ze mnie monstrum! Wyglądam w twych oczach pewno jak bydlę jakie, powiedz... Ty, pani, ty jesteś jako promień słoneczny, jako kropla rosy, jako śpiew ptaszy. Ja, czemś strasznem, czemś, co ani człowiekiem, ani zwierzem niejest, czemś stokroć twardszem i bardziej zdeptanem, niż kamyk pod nogami. I począł się śmiać, a śmiech ten miał w sobie coś nieskończenie żałosnego i rozdzierającego. — O tak; głuchy jestem; ale ty będziesz do mnie mówiła znakami, skinieniami. Mam pana, który w ten sposób ze mną rozmawia. A przytem, bardzo prędko wolę twą odgadnę z poruszenia twych ust, z twojego spojrzenia. — Zobaczymy — podchwyciła z uśmiechem cyganka — powiedzże mi, po coś mię ratował? On uważnie patrzał na poruszenia jej ust. — Zdaje mi się, żem zrozumiał — odrzekł. — Zapytujesz pani, dlaczego m cię wyrwał z rąk straży więziennej. Straciłaś znać z pamięci nieszczęśliwego nędzarza, który pewnej nocy porwać cię usiłował; nędzarza, któremu sama ty nazajutrz z pomocą przyszłaś, gdy był u niecnego pręgierza. Kropelka wody, litości trochę, więcej to niż życiem mem zdołam wypłacić. Zapomniałaś nędznika, ale on sobie przypomniał... Słuchała go z rozczuleniem serdecznem. Łza kręciła się w oku dzwonnika, lecz się na policzki nie stoczyła. Zdawał się uważać sobie za obowiązek sumienia ukryć ją pod powieką. — Tak jest — począł wraz, gdy już był pewien, że łza ta mu się nie wymknie — powiadam ci, pani: mamy tu wieże bardzo wysokie; człowiek spadający z nich ginie pierwej, nim się bruku dotknie. Gdy wolą twą będzie, bym się ztąd rzucił, nie będziesz potrzebowała słowa nawet; spojrzenie wystarczy. Zawrócił się ku wyjściu. Jakkolwiek nieszczęśliwą była cyganka, człowiek ton dziwny nie mógł przecież nie wzbudzić w niej współczucia. Dała znak, by pozostał. — Nie — rzekł — nie powinienem tu bawić za długo. le mi jest. Wiem, że tylko przez litość oczu nie odwracasz. Idę gdziekolwiek, zkądbym cię mógł widzieć, sam nie będąc widziany: tak będzie lepiej. Wyciągnął z kieszeni małą gwizdałkę metaliczną. — Weź to — dodał — gdy ci czego będzie potrzeba, gdy zechcesz żebym przyszedł, gdy ci obecność moja nie będzie zanadto wstrętną, zadmiesz w to. Gwizd ten słyszę. Położył cewkę na ziemi i umknął.